


Is He or Isn't He?

by kelly_chambliss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss
Summary: When they go out for Valentine's Day, Hermione and Ron see something unexpected.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Is He or Isn't He?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Dear Goddess47 -- Your sign-up (mostly "&" requests) presented an interesting challenge, and I had fun writing. I hope you'll like the result. Happy HP Sweethearts to you! Thanks to the helpful mods for a lovely fest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered. "What in Merlin's name are _they_ doing here?"

"Here" was a cosy, remote Muggle pub where Ron and Hermione were celebrating Valentine's Day.

"They," seated discreetly in a corner, were Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and a dark-haired man.

A dark-haired man with a prominent nose who was kissing McGonagall's hand. 

"Ew, gross," muttered Ron.

"Ooh, romantic," breathed Hermione at the same instant.

"Can't they just get a room?"

"Oh, Ron, grow up. They aren't even touching now."

And they weren’t. But their expressions, as they looked at each other, justified Hermione's conclusions about romance.

"Hermione!" gasped Ron. "I think that's Snape!"

"Ron, Snape is dead. We saw his body, remember?"

"We only saw him injured. Not dead."

"That's _not_ Snape. Look. He's much older and handsomer."

"A glamour?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. There's usually a tell-tale ripple around the edges of a glamour."

"Good," Ron said, relieved. "Let's get out of here before they see us."

Hermione looked torn, but yielded. "I'm glad the headmistress has someone in her life," she said, as they walked arm-in-arm. "And that it's not Snape."

Ron nodded. It couldn't possibly be Snape.

The man's serpent-shaped earring was just a coincidence.


End file.
